Another Elevator Story
by Iheartlovinglove
Summary: Freddie and Sam are stuck in the elevator like so many times before but this time Freddie needs to use the bathroom, bad!


: ) I do not own iCarly.

_________________________________________________________

Sam walked over to the Shay's apartment door and searched her pocket for the key Spencer gave her. At that same moment Freddie walked out of his apartment and over to the girl.

"What do you want Fredwina," Sam asked opening the door.

"I saw you through the peep hole and came to get my thumb-drive from the studio," Freddie answered following in after the girl.

"Stalker much, watching Carly's door through the peep hole on the daily," Sam teased as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice.

"No," Freddie rolled his eyes, " I sent Carly a text asking if I could come over and get it and she told me that you would be coming over here soon. Man I have to use the bathroom. Why are you here anyway?"

"I always come over here when she and Spencer are out of town," Sam shrugged and walked over to the elevator with her glass in hand. "Well come on, let's get your thumb-drive so you can get out of here and leave me be."

"Fine by me," Freddie said walking into the elevator with her when the door slid open.

"And never tell me when you have to use the bathroom," Sam laughed.

The girl hit the button for the appropriate floor and the elevator started moving up. After a loud boom of thunder and the cackling of lightening, the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

"Crap," Sam yelled as the lights shut off.

"Great," Freddie sighed as the emergency backup lights flickered on.

Sam turned her head and walked over to the corner of the elevator. Freddie noticed and asked, "Sam are you okay." When the girl did not respond Freddie walked over and put a comforting arm around her shoulder and asked, "Are you scared of something."

Sam quickly turned around and punched Freddie right in the stomach and as he bent over in pain, she bent over in laughter.

"You nerd," she said between chuckles. Freddie straightened as the pain subsided and Sam patted him on the shoulder. "Oh Freddie, I'm oh so afraid of the dark and the scary, scary thunder storm," Sam said shaking her knees and opening her eyes wide in feigned horror.

"I was just trying to be nice," Freddie growled, "but I should have known a demon such as your self wouldn't have any rational fears."

"Oh you got me," Sam rolled her eyes and paced the elevator.

"This is awful," Freddie sighed and leaned against the wall, "Carly and Spencer won't be back until tomorrow, my mom is working all night and I left my phone in my apartment."

"I have a phone too doofus," Sam smirked and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked down at the device and frowned. "Battery is dead," she said simply shaking the phone in the air.

"What a great help you've been Sam," Freddie said sarcastically and clapped his hands together.

Sam punched him in the arm and said, "Watch it dork."

"Stop hitting me, I still have to pee really badly," Freddie whined and slid down the wall to sit down.

"Mommy's little angel said pee, you better watch your language little fellow," Sam teased and leaned against the wall.

Ten minutes passed and the elevator was still stationary. Sam sat on the left side of the elevator, playing with her shoestrings while Freddie paced back and forth.

"I can't take it anymore," Freddie screamed.

"What's your deal dork," Sam looked up irritated.

"I have to pee so badly," Freddie cried and pulled at his hair.

"Fine," Sam sighed and lifted her glass up to him, "here's a cup, go for it."

Freddie looked at her as if she sprouted four heads. "What no way," he yelled.

"Don't be prissy, just take a p…,' Sam began in a sing songy-voice.

"Do not finish that sentence," Freddie pointed at her, "just give me the stupid glass."

Freddie took the glass and walked over to the right side of the elevator. He looked over at Sam and yelled, "Don't look."

"At what," Sam snickered and continued playing with her shoestrings.

"Just shut-up, don't look and don't tell Carly what I'm about to do with her glass," Freddie said turning away from Sam and preparing himself.

Sam turned to face the corner and waited a few seconds. "I don't hear any Carly glass defiling," Sam chuckled.

"I…um…get nervous in front of an audience," Freddie said quietly.

"You are such a nerd, don't tell me you pee in the stall instead of the urinal," Sam burst out in laughter.

"Well," Freddie shrugged.

Sam began laughing even harder until the tears began rolling down her checks. When her laughter finally died down, she began making rushing water noises until she heard the sound of Freddie relieving his bladder.

When he finished, he buttoned his jeans and sat the glass down in the corner.

"Thanks," he murmured and sat down beside the girl.

"No problem," Sam replied and looked over at the boy. "You might want to zip those up kid."

Freddie looked down and blushed. He zipped his jeans and murmured another thank you. The two were silent and fifteen minutes passed. Sam sighed and became bored with the silence.

"So I saw it," Sam smirked at Freddie.

His eyes widened and he asked, "Saw what."

"You know," Sam continued smirking and moved her pinky up and down in front of his face.

"Oh my gosh," Freddie blushed and scooted away from the girl.

"I think you mean oh my p…," Sam began before Freddie interrupted.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he yelled and stood up.

"What, it's no big deal," Sam shrugged her shoulders.

Freddie turned to look at her and asked, "What is that suppose to mean."

"Small accident, nothing big about it," Sam smirked.

"It isn't that…I mean…how would you know," Freddie stammered and paced the elevator. "Look, I'm still growing okay," Freddie shouted finally and sat back down.

For the second time that day, Sam was hysterical with laughter. "You are so easy Freddork, I'm just kidding, and I didn't see anything."

"Sam you're so mean," Freddie pushed her arm and relaxed.

"I know," Sam chuckled and pushed his arm back.

The elevator finally started moving again and the two got out and walked into the studio. Freddie got his thumb-drive off the tech-cart and Sam plopped down on a beanbag chair.

"Well, I'll see you later," Freddie waved.

"Whatever," Sam waved back and turned on the big screen.

Freddie walked towards the door but then turned around and asked, "Do you want to watch a movie or something, you know since we'll both be alone tonight."

Sam thought for a second and decided that if the power would be going on and off because of stupid thunderstorms at least the boy could keep her entertained, she did have a laugh fest in the elevator. "Sure, sit down."

_____________________________________________________________

Hope you lovelies had a fun read : ) review please!


End file.
